graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyl
Overview Joined the militaries in 2012, Mevarus or Orbitus, his name in 2013, found refuge in FoV. An NCO for months, he later then climbed the ranks and became one of the 4 commanders of FoV's divisions. He was dedicated and serious, believing that loyalty and discipline are the only things a soldier needs. His time in FoV ended when both Ash Lightwind and Wushen Lightwind left Graal for good and the guild was left on TeeDee's hands, who later then left as well. Mevarus returned after months of inactivity and found a rally of a guild called "New Sarovian Empire". Seeing that Xiao, his close friend at that time, was part of it, he joined under the name Atherios. He was able to be assigned as a sergeant major on his first day by trying to impress John Mako. By the following week, he became temporary Colonel of the 4th Artillery Division, with the help of Xiao. He was, after a few weeks, demoted to lieutenant after Dimitri's return, but he continued his service to the crown. He didn't care who he was dealing with, he followed the chain of command strictly. Discipline was a must in his assigned division, gathering Constantine Mako's attention and receiving orders directly from him. Like all military guilds, Sarovia fell, though due to John kicking everyone out of all the divisions because Outlaw succeeded Constantine instead of him. After Sarovia fell, he joined various "notable" militaries, using his old ranks as a reason why he must have a high rank. Muzak was one of the first few to offer Mevarus a high position. Of course, being new to Classic's "politics," he joined. This is where he started receiving large amounts of offers for starting guilds. Being a high commander in different guilds, getting a rank was easier for him, giving him an advantage. He garnered family names from multiple big figures as to bribe him to join them. This is where he became more and more familiar of how it was to be a "leader." He loved it and became arrogant. In his last few guilds before Communist Aurea, he went pretty serious and played vital roles in most of those monarchy-themed militaries, even usurping the General position in one of Morzan's quite successful one-month guild Mazarus. He met his match when he joined Aurea where Kevlar offered him the post of colonel and told Mevarus, "take it or leave it." He accepted the offer, betraying Muzak's recently created Reinhard Empire Aurea Mevarus' time in Aurea was more or less his real challenge as an officer. He faced more challenges than he ever did in 2 years, getting maneuvered out of his position by "promoting" him to Colonel-General because they suspected him of treason. At first, he felt insulted but soon used the position to his own advantage, gaining a lot of support. He became Commissar of the State Security Committee after Tyrell left (or got kicked?) due to his enormous contributions to the Saro-Aurean War and Bavarian-Aurean Wars. When the transition(Switch to the Napoleonic France theme) came in, Kevlar made him the minister of finance, intelligence, foreign affairs, and state affairs. Later, Kevlar decided to leave Classic and he thought Mevarus would be his successor but Mevarus didn't gain the imperial court's support, leaving the throne to Azrael. Before Kevlar left, he made sure that Mevarus would still get something from being a trustworthy officer, naming him as his second son and a Vaughn. Mevarus left a month into Azrael's reign. Pre-TFS After leaving Aurea, Mevarus, now known as Nylius or Nyl, began taking advisory roles, rather than field positions. He moved back and forth between Classic and West, especially during the times when Kevlar needed his help. He deleted GraalOnline Classic somewhere between July and September, only to install it again on November and actively play when he joined the Free States, which was December 23 in his timezone(PH). The Free States Nyl's time in the Free States would be counted as one of his most enjoyed time in Graal, but his accession to the military's high command—the War Council—was not an easy one. When he joined, he was originally placed as Lieutenant-Colonel, which he accepted with hesitation. It took him several talks with Xinke before he was admitted as Brigadier General and made head of the Personnel Department. One could argue that the said department was too powerful as it was given free reign by Xinke to appoint and dismiss soldiers into positions as well as block promotions. Fortunately, Nylius acted on the interest of Xinke with nothing in his mind but to keep the Free States prosperous and alive. This was the goal of the War Council and it was successful in creating three armies that were all filled and active. There were approximately 250-300 members and a single army could peak at 40-60 with different timezones considered. A few council meetings later, Nylius found himself entangled in various problems as he tried to do his part in keeping the guild together; however, as all guilds do, the Free States fell. Nylius then left Classic again, only to come back for Xinke's Xin Dynasty. Vivé L'Aurea! When the Xin Dynasty became inactive, Kevlar quickly pulled Nylius and other officers of former Aurea guilds westward. It was again the time for the Third Aurean Empire. Nylius grumbled over and over again about how he wasn't being given anything to do in the empire, not realizing that there are lots of things that he can do. As Dauphin, he was tasked to do some of the things his father must do and also be a voice in the House of Lords. As other lords of Aurea moved forward and did their part, Nylius did so as well in a discreet manner. Being from the Philippines, he cannot keep up with the daily activities as normal Aureans and had to rely on the Imperial Court to keep him up to date, but he kept on doing his best to at least do something meaningful not just for Aurea, but also for his long-time family within the confines of the Imperial Palace. 2nd Era Communist Aurea Nylius was summoned again by Kevlar to be part of the revival of Communist Aurea. This time around, instead of leading an army as Colonel-General, he was made Commissar for National Defence, the one in-charge of all the fronts and armies. Unlike in Imperial Aurea, Nylius has been more involved and active, handling the armies himself during the times when his marshals were not able to be active. Though there were some failures and rough events throughout the life of the Second Era, Nylius remains committed to his role as Commissar and in maintaining the quality of the Aurean armies. After some time, Kevlar and Nylius' activity began to wane, likely due to exhaustion. Nylius had been grooming Lance (Lance Rhodes-Avidius) to succeed him as Commissar because he thought he will be leaving before Kevlar does. This did not go unnoticed and Lance was later given free-reign of Communist Aurea as Kevlar and Nylius slowly went away. Due to various factors, Lance contacted his two superiors regarding what to do as he begins to feel tired of leading as well. The Avidius patriarch told Lance to follow what Kevlar has to say and so he did, giving Lance the leeway to shut Aurea down for good. This, however, was not taken kindly by some of the members of the Politburo (the governing body of the state). An announcement was made regarding the shutting down of the guild and Nyl also gave his approval since there is not much to do left, not wanting to lead the guild as well. Laken Stijgen, one of the oldest Aureans still around, decided to halt the disbanding of the guild and convinced a handful of members to stay and rebuild the guild. Nyl felt the hope coming back, so he did his best to rally as much men for Laken and the ideals of the new Aurean State. During this time, Perseus and Nylius (both part of the Avidius family) served as the main advisors to the Vozhd of this new, Ukrainian fascist, revanchist Aurea. Tension began to rise when Kevlar informed the Politburo (now operating in a Discord group chat instead of a server channel) that he plans to return. Kevlar came back, which forced Ajax (working as an agent in Sarovia at this time) to return as well. The guild slowly transitioned back to the communist theme; however, rumors of a coup started to go around, leaving members confused since Kevlar just came back and it was impossible, at least for the soldiers, that these no-life GMC veterans who have been in Aurea for the past 3 years could even think of rebelling against the General Secretary Kevlar. Kevlar made it a point to let Laken keep his post as head of the military so he made the rank of General Secretary above the Vozhd (which became Marshal later on) and turned the rank into an honorary title. Nylius was left as a Commissar but argued that he be granted the title of Premier instead. There were some friction between Nylius and Laken at this time as it was not really clear if the authority and powers the two had were the same as was in the Aurean State or in the past Communist Aurea. Later on, Perseus left after a heated argument in the Politburo while Laken, not wanting everything he has done go to waste, decided to create a breakaway faction to keep everything intact. Kevlar, after a careful and lengthy deliberation with Nylius and the rest of the Politburo, then decided to end Aurea for good. Nylius went to Ol' West to reform Marseille into the Rothstein Group, a business and profit-oriented group of companies. City of Marseille-Rothstein Family During his time in Aurea, Nylius ventured into Ol' West one day and was quite shocked to see Imperial Aureans online as well. He decided to get everyone together to chat casually and all that. A few hours later, Nylius rallied these former Aureans under his banner and the name of the favorite port of Aureans, Port Marseille, and created the City of Marseille based on the said port. On that very day, the founding members unanimously and cheerfully declared self-determination and independence from the defunct Aurean Empire, claiming most of the lands down south and later the whole southern island after annexing the Vlonjat Tribe. This piqued the interest of several Classic players who were active in Ol' West and most decided to join the bustling city of Marseille. It rapidly expanded from one guild to five, comprised of 2 garrison tags and 2 district tags. This was the first time Nylius actually led a guild himself so he considered Marseille his pride and joy, going so far as fight for it in the Aurean Politburo as they try to stop him from leading the city. Nylius remedied this by reducing the work of the Aureans who were in Marseille, reducing the conflict with the Aurean hierarchs. During this time, Laken Stijgen (an Avidius) and Xiao Han started their own guilds as well, the Kingdom of Scipio and Valerock City respectively. Nylius planned to create a real, long-lasting Ol' West military community so he tried to support the two guilds as much as possible. To complete the claims of Laken, Nylius decided to grant several territories and titles to Laken, by the virtue of his rank as lord of several provinces from his time as the Dauphin of Aurea, in exchange for some graphics and the power to act as arbitrator in succession disputes for the Kingdom of Scipio, by the virtue of his position as the patriarch of the Avidius Dynasty which Laken is part of. Ajax joined the Ol' West fun later, asking to be a protectorate of Marseille. He wanted a province but Nylius decided to create a co-principality from one of his duchies and Ajax's, ensuring to keep the territories of Marseille together. Ajax and Nylius later had a fall out and Ajax seceded from Marseille, an event Nylius has pushed for, hoping to increase the number of militaries present in Ol' West. Nylius later annexed Valerock City as Xiao started to get inactive under the condition that Marseille will help build Valerock, but this never came into fruition as the situation in Classic forced most militants to head eastward for their respective Classic militaries. Marseille was a bureaucratic, crowned city. Nylius assumed the title of Lord-Mayor of the City and Grand Prince of the lands of Marseille. The city had four main bureaucrats: Juno, Caliver, Shinzo, and Marvin (Volkov), the first three being members of the Merovech dynasty (Nylius' Ol' West Dynasty, considered a cadet branch of the Avidius family). Other bureaucrats include Dimoc Merovech, Aster Dracano, Abram, and Noctis, who were also founding founding members. The city was later reformed into the Rothstein Group, but it hardly found success as Nyl became inactive. Arcadia Soft von Krieger, a close friend and longtime ally of mine, had joined Arcadia months back. After Aurea fell, Soft had been encouraging me to join Arcadia, even more so after it seceded from Imperia. I decided to join Arcadia soon after, on the 2nd of December, with the intention of helping Soft run his division (Swords of Arcadia) but this was halted by Soft's sudden inactivity and my lack of interest to be in a guild I haven't really been with from the start. I started being active after Christmas as I realized how boring it is not to do anything. I found my resolve to really put some effort in helping Peter out when I participated in a towering stand-off against Harau's guild (Darksteel Order) during which I saw how tigh-knit the Arcadian family is. WIP Names and Families The names I've used throughout my career: * Orbitus, FoV * Atherios, NSE * Gabrien, State, Reinhard, et al. * Mevarus, Aurea, State, et al. * Nylius, Aurea, TFS, et al. Each name has a deep meaning for me and all of them show how much I grew in my journey. These names are the phases of my time here in the community. Evey name gives me a certain memory, my failures, my achievements, and the things I've done successfully. I hope Nylius is the last name I'll use before I lay my career down to rest.